


How Boring

by Mikii



Series: Mikan Tsumiki x Rare Pairs [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Post-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: “Goodbye, Tsumiki.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt: KamuMiki.

His hand coils around her wrist, yanking it away from his neck before she can act and eyes narrowing at her as the syringe falls from her finger tips and onto the floor between them.

The innocent smile that had been on her face a few moments ago is now replaced with a scorching glare.

He stares back at her, the two of them locking gazes as he tightens his grip on her wrist. He could easily break it if he wished to. 

Instead he releases her.

Yanking her hand away, she takes a few steps back and gives a shrug. “It wasn’t like it was anything lethal… just a simple sedative to put you under for a few hours whilst I ‘borrow’ something from you that you won’t even miss.”

There’s a pause before she breaks into a smile and steps back forward, invading his personal space and pressing up against him. “Or, perhaps…” She leans her face closer to his, expression coy and eyes glittering with promise. “…you’d rather I take it in a more fun alternative? Huhu, is that what you want, Kamukura-san? _To fuck me?_ I don’t mind if you do. You can do all manner of dirty and demeaning things to me…”

Making no visible reaction to her being so close and personal, he simply stares at her before replying a moment later.

“Why? So you can imagine it’s _her_ doing it instead?”

Her smile vanishes instantly.

He continues speaking.

“Extracting seminal fluid from a male for the purpose of injecting it into an ovum salvaged from her remains and implanting it into yourself as a surrogate mother… how boring.” 

He was aware that she planned this in order to have the child of ‘the one she loved’, using him as the male donor. Most likely because he was one of Junko’s proudest creations of despair - she managed to poison Hope itself, after all. A child born of corrupted Hope and Despair, no wonder the nurse was aiming to obtain it. 

It was no use anyway though.

The Future Foundation were on their way to their current location even now, it wouldn’t be long before they were all rounded up and the AI came into use.

As he moved to walk on, leaving her stood alone in the hallway, he was aware of her eyes drilling holes into him the entire way.

“Goodbye, Tsumiki.”


End file.
